


No more eggs

by MasochisticPorcupine



Category: Buddyfight, Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: BDSM, Easter, M/M, Yaoi, financial slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticPorcupine/pseuds/MasochisticPorcupine
Summary: It's Easter and you've been given lots and lots of eggs!But Noboru is hurting you and taking them all! And the strange thing is: you don't really mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: yaoi. Masochistic and sadistic stuff. Don't like, don't read

You walked down your street with all the chocolate eggs you had collected from Easter in a huge basket. As you walked, you saw a boy with yellow hair closing in on you. Noboru Kodo. Your crush.  
"Hi Nobor-" you started but he cut you off by releasing a devestating kick to your balls. His foot pressed down onto your balls with full force.  
"Haha. Hi (y/n)!" He said casually as if nothing had even happened. 

That was pretty much Noboru's way of greeting. Kicking you in the crotch or jumping on you. And you loved it.

As you regained your ability to stand, you greeted Noboru as well.  
"Hi Noboru-sama"  
He chuckled and asked if you wanted to come to his house to which you accepted.

When you walked into his house, basket of chocolate eggs still in hand, you took your shoes off. However, you noticed Noboru wasn't taking his shoes off. As you went up the stairs, Noboru was tracking mud everywhere since he hadn't taken his shoes off.  
"Noboru-sama, your getting mud on the stairs." You told him.  
"Oh yeah," he said. "You can clean that up then." He ordered even though he as the one that did it.  
"Yes, Noboru-sama." You agreed. "Your going to have to take your shoes off" you said to him. 

He nonchalantly took off his shoes and through them behind his shoulder, hitting you in the face. You then put his shoes neatly at the bottom of the stairs.

After having finished cleaning up the mud, you noticed you left the chocolate eggs in Noboru's room. When you got back upstairs and into his room, Noboru was lay on the bed, with egg wrappers next to him. He had eaten all your Easter chocolate!  
"Noboru! That costed £100!!" You shouted.  
"I'm not giving you anything," he told you while smirking. "You can give me £100 though."  
You loved him so much.


End file.
